Trans-Human Union
The Trans-Human Union is a burgeoning interstellar power located somewhere within the Segmentum Tempestus. The THU, which is also known as the Ozyman Empire is made up primarily of Abhuman species which have unified under the rule of the Abhumans known as Ozymans. The Ozymans believe that they have reached the pinnacle of human evolution, and as such they claim it is their right to guide the lesser branches of humanity towards a better future. The Trans-Human Union Has thus begun to target various human worlds for assimilation into their empire, and as a resulkt have come into conflict with the Imperium. Using subversion, advanced technology and a variety of subjugated Abhuman troops the Union relentlessly compete with the Imperium for control over mankind's future. History Territory IT is difficult to say precisely how many world the Trans-Human Union actually control. The current estimate of the IMperium put the Unions likely holding to be a few dozen occupied worlds. The Union has gone to great lengths to keep the locations of these planets a secret from their Imperial rivals. Additionally this number has no don't changed as the Union loses and gains planets. Despite its size the Trans-human Union possesses influence much greater than their occupied territory would suggest. This is due to the protectorates the Union maintains, which are not occupied by the union themselves, but are governed by puppet governemtns that the Union has subverted. Government Culture Member Races Ozymans The Ozymans are the ruling race of the Trans-Human Union. The Ozymans were the ones that founded the Union, and in terms of social power they are head and shoulders above the other human, and sub-human race that are part of the Union. They have the smallest population of any human sub-species within their domain, and yet possess all the power and privilege within it by dint of their claimed genetic birthright. Ozymans claim the ultimate expression of human genetic potential, and view themselves as humanity at the height of its perfection. They came into being due to large scale genetic manipulation via a Xenos device known as the Ascendence Engine. This tranformation gave the ozymans considerable physical and mental abilities, and in their eyes elevated them above all others of human descent. Believing that it is only natural that the most inherently fit lead, the Ozymans have decided to bring all of humanity under their stewardship and guidance. They have brought a number of human sub-species into their servitude, and seek to bring down the imperium, which is lead by an obsolete branch of humanity. In truth there are ulterior motives to the Ozymans campaign, as they secretly possess a genetic defect that threatens to mutate the entire race horribly over time. In order to counteract this they need a unique genetic factor that no longer exists in the Ozyman genome, but does in selevt members of humanities other branches. It is the need to harvest this factor that has driven them to conquest, though the average Ozyman citezen and their enemies are largely unaware of this. Military Technology One of the advantages that the Trans-Human Union has on its imperial rival is it's technology. The Home Planet of the Ozymans, Vrallas always placed a strong emphasis on scientific progress. For this reason the Ozymans have made steady progress in their technology. This in addition to the reverse engineering and incorporation of alien technology Has given the Union a slight technological edge in their quest to unify mankind under it. Despite the fact that the Union has refined its technology and incorporated some Xenos tech there are still very clear parallels between the Unions technology and that of the Imperium. This can be seen in the fact that The Trans-Human Union's military utilize Las Weaponry as their standard small arms, albeit more sophiticated version than the Imperiums. It can also be seen in the designs of a number of vehicles and other devices that have similarities to Imperial counterparts. The Adeptus Mechanicus deems these to be clear signs that the Unions tech is at least partially based on STC designs. This has further fueled the Imperium's desire to conquer them. The alien components of their technology has primarily been taken from an unknown, extinct Xenos civilization which left relics of their existence on their homeworld of Vrallas.It was one particular relic of these Xenos that lead to the birth of the Ozymans. Dubbed the Ascendence Engine by the Ozymans' historians, it was this device that rewrote the genetic structure of the human population of Vrallas and resulted in the highly evolved Ozymans. A curious aspect of the Union's science is that while they have advanced in nearly every other scientific field, they have all but done away with genetic sciences. This is ironic given the Transhumanist philosophy of Vrallas' historical figures and leaders. This is because the Ozymans have deemed themselves to have already attained genetic perfection, and that tampering with their genes further would only lead to tragedy. Genetic science is banned in Ozyman society with only a handful of high ranking scientists permitted to study this discipline. This stance is made further ironic by the fact that a previously unknown genetic defect in the Ozymans may spell their destruction, a fact that the highest echelons of the Union governement are keeping secret from the public. Relations Category:Empires Category:Abhumans